


I Like It When You Get Noisy

by Eyes_of_a_Tragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Kinda, Light Spanking, M/M, Massage, Nothing but Porn Here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Benny Lafitte, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy
Summary: For omgbubblesomg, who sent me this prompt on tumblr for a Dean/Benny pairing with the line "I bet I can make you scream my name." Dr. Bubbles has also been quite vocal about her need for more porn in my work. So, you can thank her for this. She's completely to blame.The line is there, my dear, though I embellished on it a bit. Hope your porn was freakin' worth it! ;P





	I Like It When You Get Noisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> For omgbubblesomg, who sent me this prompt on tumblr for a Dean/Benny pairing with the line "I bet I can make you scream my name." Dr. Bubbles has also been quite vocal about her need for more porn in my work. So, you can thank her for this. She's completely to blame.
> 
> The line is there, my dear, though I embellished on it a bit. Hope your porn was freakin' worth it! ;P

Dean’s face down on the bed with his head buried in the pillow, hands clutching at the sheets, wearing nothing but the skin his mama gave him.

Benny is straddled across Dean’s hips, lightly resting on his pert ass. He leans forward and gently grips Dean’s wrists. His Cajun drawl is thick as it rumbles in his ear. “Relax, cher. You’re gonna enjoy every minute of this. Take a deep breath with me.”

Dean inhales slowly, following Benny’s lead, and lets it out on a ten count.

“Again.”

Dean complies; he can feel the anxiety leaving his body, the tension draining away.

Benny drags his calloused hands from Dean’s wrists to his shoulders. He digs his thumbs into the knots there and at the base of Dean’s neck, working at the muscles to get Dean comfortable. He continues down the spine, paying special attention to the strung-tight area between Dean’s shoulder blades. The boy is wound tighter than a bow. Can’t have that if he’s going to get the results he’s aiming for tonight.

Dean groans into the pillow when Benny hits a sensitive area at the curve of Dean’s back.

“You okay, chief?”

Dean responds with something that sounds like _“mm-phi”_ and gives him a thumb’s up. Taking it for the assent it is, Benny works outward toward Dean’s sides where he’s slightly ticklish and applies more pressure. Shifting to the foot of the bed, he skips over Dean’s ass and moves down to his thighs, kneading the bowed legs he loves so much. Digging his thumbs into the tops of Dean’s calves makes his toes curl, so Benny spends a little extra time there, working the tension out. By the time he’s down to Dean’s feet, he’s a loose mess, but Benny doesn’t short him. Dean gasps when Benny applies pressure to the bottom on his big toe, and the little smirk on Benny’s face goes unnoticed.

Once he’s done, he straddles Dean’s thighs and smacks his right butt cheek. Leaning forward, he plants one hand on Dean’s hip and the other on his pillow and asks, “How are you doin’, cher?”

Dean turns his head to the side and smiles like a lazy cat. “’m good, Ben.”

“Glad to hear it, love. Now let’s see…What did I miss?” He leans in to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth, then nips his earlobe, licks down the column of his neck to his pulse point, and softly bites down. Dean tenses under him for a moment, then goes pliant. His breathing is deep and relaxed, so Benny moves in for the kill switch.

He once again moves to the foot of the bed, between Dean’s spread calves, and puts his hands on the man’s hamstrings. He bends over Dean’s tight ass and bites into one of the cheeks, applying more and more pressure as Dean’s breaths hitch.

“Shit, Benny.”

Benny chuckles. “Something wrong, darlin’?”

Nodding emphatically, Dean comments, “’s all good. Carry on.”

Benny licks over to butt cheek number two and bites hard enough that his fangs start to descend. He stops at drawing blood, but Dean has a lovely set of impressions to show for it.

Dean can sense Benny’s getting worked up and rolls over. The look on Benny’s face is a heady combination of lusts. He splays his thighs as wide as he can and says, “C’mon, Ben. I know you want to.”

And Benny snaps.

He goes straight for Dean’s groin, throwing his right leg up over his shoulder and diving in. His teeth sink in to Dean’s femoral artery, and he draws hard. Dean’s head rolls back, his back arches, his foot digs in to Benny’s scapula. He’s gasping breathlessly, and then Benny’s eyes roll up to watch him.

He pulls off, licking at the blood on his lips. He grabs a handful of Dean’s hair and holds him immobile. “Stop holdin’ back, baby. I like it when you get noisy.”

Dean denies it. “I’m not holding back.”

Benny quirks an eyebrow. “Really? I’ve heard you louder.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes a guy just loses his faculties, okay?”

Benny’s loose-lipped smirk does nothing to hide the fact that his teeth are still tinged pink with Dean’s blood.

“Hmm, really now? Well, I bet I can make you scream my name loud enough that your angel’s gonna hear it.”

“Fuck you, Benny,” Dean huffs.

“Don’t mind if I do, sweetheart. But first…” He flips Dean back onto his stomach and snuggles down between those bowlegs. He licks at the bite wound that’s still seeping slightly and trails his tongue up the curve of Dean’s backside. Flicking his tongue over the tight furl of Dean’s ass earns him a soft moan, so he does it again, steadily working the ring of muscle loose. When he feels it give, he pushes the tip of his tongue in and out a few times before plunging in completely. Dean gasps loudly, but it’s still not the scream he’s searching for. With his tongue buried to the hilt, he starts sucking on Dean’s rim, alternating that and deep licks to Dean’s inner walls.

This goes on for several minutes before Dean starts moaning. “Benny, please…” he pleads.

Benny withdraws his tongue and asks, “What’s that, Dean?”

Dean utters, “Please, Benny. Make me come.”

“Oh, I have every intention of doin’ that, cher. As many times as I possibly can. But you gotta give me the goods.”

He nips the butt cheek that doesn’t have a tooth impression in it and then trails his fangs down. Using his thumbs to spread Dean wide, he drags his teeth over the sensitive rim he’s been sucking on. Dean’s loud gasp is music to his ears.

“Oh, god, Benny! Do that again!”

Benny does and has to hold Dean down to keep him from squirming and cutting himself on his fangs.

“Fuck, Benny! Need you inside me!”

Benny’s response is just cruel. “I’m sure you do, sugar, but you’re just gonna have to wait. I haven’t made you come on my tongue yet.”

Dean bangs his head into his pillow and groans in equal parts frustration and anticipation.

Benny switches back to tonguing Dean’s hole and sucking him, every now and then adding a bit of fang to the mix. Dean’s noises are getting louder, but he’s still muffling them with the pillow. He smacks Dean’s ass while he’s tongue-deep, and Dean jerks. He does it again and gets a loud “yes” of pleasure pain. He swirls his tongue around until he feels Dean’s prostate and lightly prods at it, gauging by Dean’s breathing when he’s found just the right spot.

Breath heaving and voice wrecked, Dean cries, “Oh, fuck! Right there, Benny! Keep doing that! _Oh, fuuuuck!!_ ”

Dean’s voice is getting louder, his decibel rising, so Benny licks and circles his prostate, jabbing it every few seconds. When Dean comes on his tongue, it’s with the knowledge that Benny actually delivered on his end of the bet. He made Dean scream his name loud enough that he knows Sam probably heard him from next door.

The phone call he gets from Cas before round two is just the fucking nail in his coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, doc? What's the verdict? And did you, perchance, notice that I apparently have a Dean-getting-a-massage kink? I learned something new about myself today. So, thanks, I guess?
> 
> To those of you who are not bubbles, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> (And, please, for the love of Chuck, if you find any typos, let me know.)


End file.
